To Be A Hero
by xSaphireRainsx
Summary: Ace Jones is your average new kid. Ambitious, sassy, and hard to understand. Kenny McCormick is poor, kind, and wants to get in the pants of almost every girl he finds attractive. Craig Tucker is well, sarcastic, smart, and used to like everything boring. Involving himself with Kenny's plans of being a hero, and Ace blackmailing them wasn't the plan.Bits of OCxCharacter, OC 3rd POV
1. Meet Ace

Because news travels fast in a town, and hearing that yet again there was a new kid moved in was a surprise. They all expected there to be no new kids their age this year, and actually that's what they had hoped. Because of this, almost immediately they decided just to make her another student. Maybe she just wouldn't have any friends, and would be down at the bottom of the same food chain that everyone works so hard to climb up. But all this didn't hurt them, after all she was probably just another loser. Then again, even a loser can be a hero. In this case, that's _exactly_ what Ace Jones wanted to be. Although, no one would suspect it just by looking at her. She would always stare out of the window in the back of the class, dreaming about a life far away from where they were now. Class would pass faster for her, and honestly she was glad for that. Although, she was close to failing for lack of attention she would pay in class. It didn't really matter for her, because in her mind she was a hero, popular, and everyone liked her. It was a sad and cruel thought that really she wasn't well liked, and even less so popular. That might also be due to the fact she came to homeroom fifteen minutes late and tripped. It was a bad start for her, and ruined everything she hoped would happen for her. It didn't matter for Ace anymore. For she knew that no matter what she would achieve it.

And maybe she would do just that.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or their characters, Matt and Trey do._

_The characters and events in this fanfiction -even those based on real people- are entirely fictional._

_All characters are written...poorly. The following fanfiction contains coarse language and due to its content it should not be read by anyone..._

_Rated T for language, sexual content, odd relationship development, and batman. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_The Beginning_**

**_Part 1.  
_**

Mrs. Johnson stood at the front of the class room, her lips were pressed tightly together while her eyes were scouring the room. "Settle down, settle down. The bell is about to ring in a few minutes but I have an announcement to make first. We will be start a project tomorrow and I will assign partners," she said and resulted in more than a few groans from their class. "Yes, yes. I know that you don't think it's very fair. But I don't think you being disrespectful and rude would get you to pick who you work with. Maybe next time you can pick-" The bell interrupted her lecture and the class was finally free to go to lunch. Everyone picked up their stuff and got ready to walk to their lockers. Ace decided that she too needed to leave. However, she was stopped by who put a hand on her shoulder and made her turn around. "Acelynn-"

"It's Ace."

"Right, Ace. Well, I know that you're new but you still need to pay attention in class. I really don't want to fail you, but I will if I have to." She said, her voice was snobby and even her stance seemed uptight. This made Ace very uncomfortable so she just nodded and went on her way. The only thought that really went through her mind was to hurry and put her stuff up then go to the cafeteria. She owned locker number 116 which was right down the hall from her science class. Ace walked down to her locked and opened it quickly in hope that Bebe Stevens had already put away her stuff. It was really too bad that it didn't turn out like it usually did, which just so happens to be very badly. And much to her disappointment, Bebe walked right up to her. She crinkled her nose and sighed.

"Get out of my way, new kid.," She sneered, and opened her locker. Ace stepped back and looked at her. Of course she was gorgeous and popular, and Ace couldn't ever figure out what to do with her. One day she'll stand up to her though, and that idea drove her forward everyday.

"Yeah, sorry." She closed her locker and walked on to the cafeteria.

As usual the cafeteria was rather crowded except for two table in which people who had no friends would be scattered about. Among them was of course, Ace. She sat near the the back wall where she could watch all the others having fun without her. It's not like she was jealous or anything for she would try to convince herself that she was too awesome for friends. But this was just a weak attempt to make her feel better. Sometimes it would work, but usually it wouldn't. Ace's eyes looked straight down the table to see the same guy she seems every time sitting there. Like herself, he didn't get any food. Maybe he was also embarrassed to eat alone, but that wasn't highly likely. She thought his name was Craig Tucker, but wasn't very certain. She thought he was in a few of her classes, but rarely pays attention. Because usually he's with another guy that she thought was named Kenny McCormick and sometimes Kenny would sit across from Craig at lunch. But usually he wasn't even at school. But when he did Ace would usually see him walking up to the school. They were both poor and lived on the bad side of town. However, Kenny was far worse off than she was.

Ace had been tempted to go up to him ever since she moved in, for some reason she had a feeling that they had to be friends. It was weird, but eventually she'd work up the nerve to either make him hate her or be friends with her. Either way she was determined to be his friend, or not be able to stand him for the rest of her natural life. Today Kenny was there and he walked straight up to Craig and sat down. However, Craig for some reason didn't seem too happy. Then again he never really seemed to be happy. Ace for one has never even seemed him smile once. To counter that, Kenny always smiled. He was actually pretty attractive but she heard that whenever he dated someone he tried to have sex with them. Due to that fact he didn't really ever get girlfriends. It was too bad, and his reputation was already ruined before high school. Maybe Ace would become friends with him too and they could walk to school together. After all, she was usually terrified walking to school and back because her neighborhood was exactly what it was called; _bad._

Kenny looked over at where Ace was sitting and saw her looking over at them. He raised an eyebrow and quickly Ace turned away to the table on the other side of the one they where sitting at. One that table there was only about four people. A girl named Lily Spynx who she recognized from her science class. She was always answering questions and never really talked. She was probably just as awkward as Ace was. Kal Ferguson also sat about just a bit down from her, and her eyes were puffy as she slowly drank from a water bottle. But Ace didn't pay much attention to her. Further down the table sat Litzy Wellz and Kevin Stoley. They were easily called geeks, and she had heard a lot about the other students here and herself. It was all because her locker was right beside Bebe's and usually they would just ignore her and pretty much talk about her directly. Only once or twice has she let herself cry in the bathroom. Usually she would just suck it up and go to class with hope that she could avoid Bebe for the rest of the day.

Nothing Bebe and a friend of hers named Abriella. They all just simply refused to leave anyone alone. They were the blonde duo of absolutely annoying shenanigans, and most of them involved humiliating one of the kids on the lower tiers. In many cases this included Litzy, Lily, and or Ace. However, it wasn't exactly possible to bond over something like being the schools biggest losers. Ace was fairly sure that Craig and Kenny were at the bottom with them. She wondered if there was actually a list of who was at the top and who was at the bottom. Everyone knew that Bebe, Abriella, and Wendy were at the top. There didn't need to be a list for the whole school to know that. Everyone was too scared to deny them because of fear that they would do something. Hopefully they wouldn't be all that intimidating after they finish middle school this year and move onto high school. Even more so Ace hoped that she would move, even if that chance was high unlikely.

* * *

The rest of the day passed rather quickly, and Ace didn't have as much problem with Bebe and the others as much as she thought she would have thought. Eventually it was the end of the day and she was already set on her way out of the school. It was required of her to leave before Kenny did every day. She really didn't want to walk with him most of the time for fear that she'll mess something up and he too will hate her. Today though, was not her lucky day. Kenny ran up to her while she had just left the school. He grinned and grabbed the back of her book bag. "Hey new kid."

"I have a name."

"Well, sorry. I have a name too, . Here, I'm Kenny." His grin faltered to a small smile. Unlike what Ace had expected he didn't seem to be hitting on her or anything. At least that's what she hoped.

"I'm Ace." She returned his smile with one of her own. He simply nodded and looked ahead.

"So, you live a house down from me, right?" This was really different from what she would have expected. Maybe he was just being nice to her because it was obvious she didn't have any friends.

"I guess I do."

"You're really awkward, y'know that?"

"Actually, dickwad, I'm not that awkward. It's the simple fact that maybe I'm just not very well liked and pretty much expect you to hate me already. And if you don't, you should appreciate me as a leader. Or at least as batman." Kenny nodded, he was listening to her and didn't really seem to judge her very much. But when she had mentioned batman he snickered.

"Well, Ace, I guess I'm going to have to appreciate you as a leader then. Because it's obvious you don't have many friends and-"

"If you're trying to get in my pants I swear I'll.."

"Oh, you've heard the rumors." He shrugged. "I'm actually not that bad unless I see them as someone who's no better than a good ole' fuck. But listen, you can hang out with me and Craig if you don't have anyone else." Kenny smirked, knowing that she couldn't really refuse considering Ace didn't have anyone else. Actually, pretty much everyone else thought she was rather odd.

"Are you sure you aren't just pitying me? Because holy fuck I don't want anyone's pity."Ace sighed and looked straight ahead. Kenny looked down at her. He was actually very amused by her, and maybe she would be just a bit different than everyone else. But based on her introduction he was fairly certain of this. He just nodded and laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sure. If anything, you should pity me seeing as I'm poorer than you. Oh, and I'm also at the lowest tier so I think we're in the same boat here, Ace." She sighed and looked up at him. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to befriend him even if everyone in the school are going to think they're fuck buddies. Which hopefully won't happen because she does not want anyone figuring out she's not a virgin. Even more so the asshole she was talking to now.

"Alright, fine. I'll think about sitting with you guys."

"Cool." With that said they walked the rest of the way in silence before going their separate ways. Above all she was amused by the first person who's been nice to her at school. Well, not counting Red Tucker who showed her around the school and proceeded to ditch her after wards. Things just weren't looking up for her, and she really wasn't looking forward to going home. Ace had a bad time with her family, and she really loathed the end of 8th grade. Her older brother, James, was to go to college on a scholarship. He was the only one in her family that lived with her that she could actually stand. She did have a younger sister though, but she was taller than most of them. Her mom was about 6'3" and her dad was about 5"7. They met each other in Ireland where her dad lived when her mom was visiting. A few years later they got married and moved to Colorado. That's where Ace and her siblings were born, and oddly enough Ace ended up getting her dad's looks. Green eyes and dark brown hair while being really short. That really bothered her more than anything and whenever anyone said anything about it, it would really get to her. Speaking of her dad, she liked him the best. Although she isn't living with them because her mom won custody much to her distaste.

Her younger sister, who was actually really smart (and a lot smarter than Ace) sat at their table reading a book. A small phone sat next to her and it was ringing quite a bit. She had always gotten guys to like her really easily. After all she was smart, very social, and could be nice if she wanted too. It was true that she looked like a mix of her mom and dad and like Ace, got her father's dark curly hair. Yet, her eyes were a deep brown much like her mothers. It was also annoying how she would make fun of Ace for being shorter than her and 4 years older at the same time. All in all, they did not get along even though when her parents got a divorce Ace and Zaire comforted each other because James had been out with his friends. When he had found out, James was a lot calmer than them.

Ace didn't get along with her mom due to blaming her mother for the divorce. For them going bankrupt, and for her to never getting to see her father anymore. Ever since the divorce everything was a down spiral from there. Her grades got worse as her attitude followed. She began acting out to get her parents attention. But her mom and her kept fighting even more so when she gets drunk. One thing led to another and they ended up moving to south park in attempt to keep a house. Sadly, even here her mom could barely keep a job and Ace ended up having no friends.

"Hey Ace," Zaire looked up at her with big brown eyes. Ace had to admit that she was pretty cute for a fifth grader. But unlike Ace she wasn't insecure and knew that she was pretty. "James is at Aly's house."

"Okay," She simply responded and headed to her room. Right now Ace wasn't in the mood for talking even more so with her younger sibling. Her room was a plain white, and most of the boxes weren't unpacked. The only one that was, was the one filled with her clothes and necessary things she needed throughout the day. Sooner or later she would get around to unpacking everything. But right now wasn't the time. All she wanted to do was sleep and get away from the world that she lives in. Maybe there she can actually be a hero and be wanted.

Ace pulled out her homework and began reading the story for her English homework. She looked at the first problem and stared at it for a good minute.

"_Do you think you have what it takes to be the protagonist in your own story?"_

She cleared her vision and looked at it again. "In this story, who is the protagonist?"Ace gave a sigh of relief and went back to work. It was kind of weird to her that this was happening. Maybe she was just tired and needed to go to sleep. Maybe that wasn't a bad idea, besides, her homework could wait.

* * *

_Hey, so this is a story about my OC Ace. Now if you don't like OCs then I would like to ask why're you're reading this. Because flaming someone because you don't like OCs is really fucking immature. that's all I would like to say. ANYWAYS. There are more than just my OCs, there are a few of my friend's OCs too. Also, this is a series. This one is the starts and the last story will be in 12th grade. I really hope you enjoyed this and review. Because it really makes my day and motivates me to write.(:_

_-Bree_


	2. He knows what it's like

_**The Beginning-**_

_**Part 2.  
**_

Everyday precisely two minutes after the bell had rung and five minutes before the late bell would ring, Ace would sit in the back of the room in her usual seat. Of course, she was the only one who was there right away that day. Usually there was at least two other people in the classroom. Today it was just her and thus gave her the satisfaction of not having to duck her head and avoid eye contact while coming in. She sat down on her lone stool. No one dared to sit beside her, and at times they would even resort to sitting next to Lily Spynx who was even more awkward. But at least she was smart, and that was a plus side for everyone else. Now, the reason no one sat beside Ace wasn't because she was actually awkward, it was more because she seemed intimidating. She had bad eyesight and would have to squint to see things far away so people would think she's glaring at them. Even if it was only because she was too stubborn and poor to get glasses, although they didn't exactly know that. This might just be the reason she still sat alone after living there for at least two weeks.

After moments of silence another student walked in. He was tall, and kept his eyes trained on the ground. Never did he ever seem to be happy, but yet, it might just have been that he was always so deep in thought. The guy was Craig as previously mentioned in the chapter before, he seemed to only hang out with that annoying guy named Kenny. Ace studied him, a frown plastered to her face. She didn't really want to sit with them, because obviously he just wanted her to sit with them out of pity. That or the fact he was desperate to lose his virginity even if it was to someone like her. For a split second Craig looked up and caught her eye. For seconds they held the glance before Ace turned her attention away. Until now, she didn't even realize he was in this class with her. She was beginning to worry she might have to work with him, and that means she wont have much of a choice in whether to sit with Kenny or not. It would be even worse if she had this class with him, he was just like everyone else. In other words, everyone made her feel very uncomfortable

More students piled in one after the other and filled in the once empty seats. And just as Ace predicted, nobody came to sit next to her. Well Kenny almost did, but she put her stuff in the stool next to her. So he laughed and went to sit next to Craig. Sooner or later she would have to be nice to him even if he's annoying, the sake of her gaining at least one friend rested upon it. Then again, she's gone two weeks without a single person to call a friend. If she goes five years without one she might just kill someone. "Good morning, students." entered the classroom and brought Ace out of her thoughts. "I'll start class today with announcing your partners, please listen for your name and then sit next to them." She walked over to his desk and picked up a clipboard and began to read it out loud.

"Sally Darson and Jenny Simon, Jimmy Valmer and Stan Marsh, Kal Ferguson and Emma Clark, Dogpoo Petuski and Gavin Throttle, Red Tucker and Heidi Turner, Craig Tucker and Annie Jefferson-"

"I am not working with her." Craig frowned and stood up out of his chair. just shrugged him off.

"I don't think she bites, . Now sit back down and let me finish."

"Fuck you." Craig whispered and sat back down in frustration.

"Butters Scotch and Tweek Tweak, Kevin Stoley and Clyde Donovan, Nichole Blackhead and Kyle Brofloski, Kenny McCormick and Avery Broudwell, and Ace Jones with Lily Spynx. Please do as I said and go sit with your partner while Tweek passes out your packets."

Everyone began to walk to their partners, some where happy, while others were less than that. Ace could see why Craig was pissed off, she had only talked to Annie once and already thought she was annoying. She couldn't imagine how Craig must feel after going to school with her for 4 years, the poor kid. Lily and Ace exchanged a look, they both knew that nether of them wanted to work with the other. Ace already figured that Lily was thinking about whether or not to ask to work alone. Slowly she walked over to Ace and sat down on the stool next to her. "Hello."

"Hi."

"I'm Lily," she offered her a small smile. Ace just looked at her with uncertainty. "You're that new kid right?"

"I'd rather be called by Ace than new kid," She said. The frown on her face became more prominent.

"Right." She sighed. "If you want I'll do the project on my own"

looked at Lily, and saw the way she seemed desperate for a friend. The feeling she got just by seeing her made her wonder if Kenny felt that way. She actually started feeling bad for being such a bitch to him, but she still didn't feel enough pity to sit by him. "No, I'll help."

"No offense but you're kind of stupid."

"None taken," It was all taken.

They sat in silence for a moment while waiting for Tweek to give them their packets. Eventually he did come up to them, his hand slightly shaking. "Here -ngh- Lily." He smiled a little and handed her a packet. On it were instructions for a slide show they would make on a disease that they picked. As soon as Lily saw Tweek she perked up and grinned.

"Thank you!"

Tweek nodded a bit and walked on to the next pair. A smile crept up on Ace's face when she turned to face her partner. "You've got a thing for twitchy."

"His name's Tweek."

"Whatever. You're in love with him." Lily frowned and looked down, she tapped her fingers lightly against the desk. She was debating whether or not to tell this girl, this new kid, about her failed love life. She could never pick up on guys liking her, and she could never flirt with a guy. Even if she tried it would just result in her getting flustered and walking off. It would end up that way with everyday people too. All she really wanted was a friend, but would end up talking about something that doesn't make sense. This might be the one time that she could make a friend even if it's in the worst way possible.

She looked from Tweek and then to Ace. " I might have a small crush on him, but it's no big deal. What about you? You've been here for a week or two, you have to have a crush by now."

Ace looked around, her eyes moving from person to person. She wondered if there had been anyone she felt attraction to at all. Kenny and Craig were both kind of cute, but she didn't really think about it much more than that. Clyde wasn't bad looking, but he seemed almost stupider than her. She doubted that though because somehow he managed to stay on the football team. He wasn't very into football, his parents actually just pushed him into it. He was more into video games and from time to time he talked to Ace on there. Easily to say, he was the only person she could count as an actual acquaintance at that school. "No."

"Oh." Lily looked down, unsure what to say. "We should start on our project, right?"

"Yeah."

In the end, Lily and Ace didn't really get very far on their project. They were too busy fighting over which illness they should use. Ace thought they should do AIDS while Lily thought that it wasn't appropriate. They didn't really agree on anything by the end of class so they decided that the next day would be a better start for them. After everything she decided that Lily was pretty cool but Lily still thought that Ace was stupid. So they went their separate ways to the lunch room because they didn't want to be classified as friends. Although, they were both secretly hoping the other would want to sit with them. Because nobody wants to be alone.

A loud sigh escaped Ace's mouth as soon as she saw Kenny and Craig sitting where she always sat. She just knew that he was trying to get under her skin, and Ace refused to let him. So she walked over there with a smirk on her face and sat down. Even if she never brought any lunch due to the fact that she was poor and wanted her brother and sister to get food even if that meant her not getting anything. See, she could be nice too. Kenny looked at her lack of food and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you eating?"

"No."

"You've got to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you anorexic?"

"Shut up, Kenny."

Craig shifted uncomfortably and began to get up. "Sit the fuck down , Craig. You want friends too."

"I could care less." He spat, his blue eyes glaring. It was Ace's turn to feel uncomfortable, she didn't even want to sit with them in the first place. Actually, she had no clue why she was even sitting here. Was it to prove a point? Or was it because secretly she actually wanted to be friends with that annoying dick.

"Then why do you always look over at the jock's table? Because you miss being friends with Clyde and Token. After they got popular you guys drifted apart and we hung out."

"I still talk to Clyde, but he thinks we have this weird bromance going on."

"Gay."

"Do you always do this? Because if you do I'll be more then happy to move my choice ass elsewhere." Ace frowned, and looked back and forth between the two boys.

"Shorties got an attitude," Craig smirked a little, it wasn't very big and couldn't be called a smile in the least.

"I have a name."

"Oh, you do?"

Ace sighed and took Kenny's drink, not even caring that he had already taken a sip out of it. She was really thirsty and it was his own damn fault for sitting next to her. "I'm Ace. You can call me batman, or your glorious leader if you want." She grinned and set the can back down on the table. Kenny gave out a small laugh and patted her on the head.

"You're not bad, short stuff." Kenny moved his hand and took the can. "But don't take my soda."

She smiled a little bit and shrugged. "I guess I can do that, oh, and I'm not fucking short."

"That's like saying Craig isn't a giant."

"I'm not that tall, Kenny."

"Yeah, yeah. You two need to stop being so awkward, I mean if we're all going to be friends-"

"Wait, who said that we're friends?" Ace snapped, she didn't mean for it to sound as bad as it did. Yet, of course, it did sound rather bad.

"Well, you seemed lonely and everyone wants friends."

"I don't," Ace and Craig spoke in unison and then looked at each other. They both could tell that the other was lying. For Kenny was right, and everyone did want friends. Ace broke the eye contact and looked down at the table. She really did regret sitting here, it wouldn't have hurt to exchange her old seat for a new one. She scanned the room to see if there was a seat somewhere that wasn't this table. Everywhere was pretty much filled up, even more so the table with "popular" students. A certain longing struck Ace, and she desperately wanted to be there. To be laughing along with all the good looking kids with money, and tons of friends. It was even more so that Ace wanted to be Bebe. For she was good looking, charismatic, flirty, smart, and athletic. She was the average queen bee, and that would probably carry on to high school next year.

"Who ya' looking at?" Kenny lined his eyesight with Ace's and looked straight at Bebe. A small smirk made it's way to his face, "Are you a lesbian?"

"What?"

"Do you like Bebe?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can I watch?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Kenny! Go put your dick back in your pants, I'm not a lesbian." Correction, she was only bisexual. No one knew it except her, and a small crush had been growing on Bebe ever since she moved in two long weeks ago. She had a few conversations with her, and in which she completely fucked up her chance of gaining a friend. From the rumors she had over heard, Bebe was actually not a bad person. She only acted that way to people she did not like, and if she did not like you, all of her friends did not like you. It was a known rule at South Park Middle School, and like any popular kid, no one really liked them except each other. Bebe was different though, if you actually talked to her you knew that she wasn't actually how she acted. She didn't want to be a model, or ruin anyone's lives. She wanted to be a marine biologist, and pretty much be everyone's friend. Although she was too worried that everyone would leave her so she acted this way around everyone except her three best friends. There were 4 students at the top, Bebe Stevens, Abriella Winters, Wendy Testaburger, and Emma Clark. They all had money, looks, and a certain thing about them that granted them at the top.

"Lesbians are hot," Craig said, he didn't even look phased by the fact that he was talking to a girl too.

"Damn, and gays are hot too. But I'm not sitting her asking if I can watch you and Kenny have fuck-a-thons."

"We could be gay."

"That's not the point, Craig."

"Then what is?"

"Well-" Ace hesitated, not even sure what the point she was trying to make actually was. It might have been the fact that Craig blurted out that lesbians are hot. Although, that's perfectly fine to say so maybe she just wanted to reply that gays were hot. Ace has no clue how her mind works and frankly, nether does the author. "I don't really know."

He shrugged and looked away from them, Ace decided to ask Kenny about him. He didn't seem very normal, like your average kid. Then again, maybe his personality was a bit off. He really did interest her though, so she'd probably have to ask Lily about him too. No one really talked after that, and Kenny got up from time to time and disappeared. "Does he always do this?"

"Do what?"

"Disappear?"

"Oh yeah, that."

Ace tapped her foot against the marbled floor, "Well?"

"Yeah, he does that. Don't think twice about it."

"Whatever," she sighed and looked Craig straight in the eyes. "Why did you guys sit over here?" For a few minutes he didn't say anything, and broke the eye contact. Ace wondered if he too, wasn't sure why they were sitting there. Even if he did, he was taking his sweet time answering her question. It really bothered her to know this, and she couldn't stand the fact that he might just have been ignoring her. She did _not_ like to be ignored under any circumstance. Right before the bell was about to ring, he finally did answer.

"He knows what it's like to not have any friends." With that, he took his stuff and left. He was drowned out by the rest of the school and the bell. Ace didn't move, and remained frozen in her seat just staring after him. She decided from that moment, she was without a doubt interested in those two boys.

* * *

_A/N: Alright, I do not own all of these OCs if I didn't make that very clear. I DO NOT own Lily, Emma, Avery, or Litzy. Lily goes to ShadowDragon654, Emma is Hot-Biscuits, Avery is xXxCrystalFallsxXx's, and Litzy is xXbuggabooXx's. Woot woot. Sorry for all the dialogue and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I'm serious, they meant a bunch. I'll try to update as quick as I can, but I'm not sure how soon that will be. The chapter is kinda short, and there's the same two scenerys as last time. ( "oTL) I promise that they'll change a bit. But those places are pretty much the main two places. I hope you liked the chapter though!_

_See you next time,  
_

_Bree.  
_


	3. Blackmail and Cash Rewards

_**Mysterion is a stupid name.**_

_**Part 1.**_

Running was an escape for Ace, without it she isn't sure what she would do. But it was best for her not to think about what _would_ happen. Today, and like many days, was one she decided to take a run. Yesterday hadn't been one of those days, it might have been the fact that she was so overwhelmingly tired and she might not have even made it a block. Ace would have to make up for the lost time. Her feet were already hitting the ground, and propelled her away from her home. It was already a bit late by the time she left, but she couldn't leave earlier. Zaire had friends over after school, and Ace had the horrible privilege of getting to babysit the little monsters until someone came to take them away. It also happened to be just her luck that one of the kids was Kenny's younger sibling, and another one was Craig's. There were other kids there too, but whoever came to pick them up she didn't really recognize. However, Ace made sure to hide when each of them came, even more so Craig and Kenny. She really didn't want anyone knowing where she lived. It was bad enough already that Kenny knew the general area.

Faster and faster she moved through the town. It was to forget all her worries and frustrations. To only concentrate on the rhythm and how she was breathing. Soon enough adrenaline over took her body, and she felt free. It was true that she had always wanted to be free, to be on her own. Nothing to care about, and no one to care about her. There would be no hearts broken, no tears shed, nothing but bliss. At least, that's what she would like to think. But if she had really been on her own for more than an hour she would go home quick. Being free wasn't anything compared to her warm bed and food. Putting up with her family was the only downside to this. Well, that and the fact that they're bankrupt with a shitty house. It's better than nothing though, and Ace was perfectly fine with having to deal. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?

Soon the adrenaline faded, and so did her energy. By now she was more or less a mile away from her house. It would serve as a long, but good cool down walk. Her hands moved to the back of her head, and she walked along with her eyes trained up on the dark sky. It was probably not the best idea to go this far, her neighborhood could get a bit rough around this hour. She refused to care though, it was just like any other day. She was taking risk, and hopefully along the way she can somehow save the day. Maybe some kid would be endanger and she could swoop in and help them out. One could dream, and boy oh boy did Ace do just that. She completely zoned out thinking about that, and how Batman would be so proud of her for the deed that he would allow her to become his sidekick and adopted daughter. Ace was so caught up in her dreams that she ran into a flash of purple that stood out against the dimly lit streets. Both of them were knocked back a few inches, before looking at each other.

Ace's eyes looked up at him, he was wearing a mask, cape, and everything else that was required in a super hero. He even had his underwear over his fucking tights, now that's first class. Not quite batman level, but somewhere near there. It actually took Ace a minute to realize she ran into a super hero. She smirked, "I thought super heroes weren't supposed to hurt people."

He looked down at her and blinked in confusion. Maybe her was wondering why she was in downtown late at night. Of course he knew who she was, but obviously that wasn't mutual. Already he could tell that she knew just what she was doing, but didn't quite realize what exactly could happen. "What are you doing out here this late?" He grumbled, almost forgetting to disguise his voice. If he hadn't of, it was sure that she would tell people who he was. That is, if she was smart enough to recognize her voice. By what he could tell though, she wasn't very smart at all.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"But you didn't, so answer me."

"I'm just taking walk,calm down-" Ace raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure what his real name, or alter ego name was.

"Mysterion."

"Right. Calm down, Mysterion."

"You _have_ to get home before it gets too late."

"Why? You don't know where I live! Don't even try to act like you know who I am." He probably did know exactly who she was, but Ace always liked to think that nobody actually knew her. They only knew of her. That wasn't true at all, plenty of people knew her at her old school. You'd better not mention that school around her though, she just might start to cry.

"What if I do?"

"No, you don't. No one here does, and no one here wants to!" She looked down and started walking past him. This was just great, she finally found an actual superhero and she manages to piss him off. At least, she thought she did. Yet, Mysterion just sat idly looking after her trying to determine whether to follow her or leave her alone. That girl was going to get herself into some deep shit one day, and he wasn't sure whether he would want to help her or not. She was still pretty interesting, and it wouldn't hurt to stick around a bit.

A loud click rang in his ear, and it was obvious that his assistant was trying to get a hold of him. "Mysterion? What just happened?" A monotonous voice spoke through the small headset Mysterion had on.

"I ran into Ace."

"Who?"

"That short kid who sat with us at lunch."

"Oh, shortie. Gotcha. Why was she outside? Holy shit, doesn't she live near you?"

"She was taking a walk. I'm not really sure why or anything."

"Right. Are you going to follow her?"

"Nah, she can take care of herself."

* * *

Ace opened the door to her house. There was but a single light on, and it was freezing inside. It was probably just the heater breaking again. It sucked to live in Colorado, it had always been cold and she would have to get used to it. No, she's been used to it. All she did was move from Denver to South Park, she shouldn't have expected it to be warmer. Her brother was sitting on the couch watching television. It was the first time in what seemed like forever that she'd seen him home at night, and even more so watching the news. She decided to cease this moment to sit down next to him and at least appreciate him before he goes to college. Maybe she'll see if he's dating that Aly chick. Ace shut the door behind her and sat down on the couch next to James. It had always would strike her as funny how her dad named her brother something completely normal, while Zaire and herself were damned to a completely idiotic name by their mother.

For a few minutes they sat there in silence, it was almost as if he didn't notice her come in. "Hey."

"Oh, didn't see you there, Acey." He smiled a little and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, I figured that. Whatcha watching?"

"The news. Apparently everyone's trying to figure out who he is, and they're even offering an award."

"How much?"

James looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"How much money is the award?"

"Around a million, apparently. The media wants to know, and so does the rest of the world. Nobody but them though. The authorities don't want nobody-"

"Anybody."

"Whatever. They don't want _anybody _to figure out who he is. Him and some guy help him them. Yet, no one knows the name of the other guy."

"I hope the name isn't as stupid as 'Mysterion'"

"I think the name's pretty cool."

"Whatever, are you dating that Aly chick?" Ace looked at him with a frown on her face. She was really trying to change the subject. Hopefully her brother would get the drift.

"Heh, no. I'm dating Katie Broudwell. I'm pretty sure she has a little sister who's in your grade. Her name's Avery."

"Oh." At the mention of some cheerleader's name made her not want to talk to her brother anymore that night. Besides, she had some thinking to do about Mysterion. What if she could figure out who he was and get the money. Maybe then they could move back to Denver, be closer to her dad, and be happy again. But another thing she could do is blackmail him into letting her be his sidekick. So, as of now her options were:

A: Find out his identity, turn it in, get money, and leave this redneck town.

B: Find out his identity, blackmail him, become superhero.

Both seemed pretty good to her, but she might just have to see how it plays out first. All she really needed to do was figure out his (or her) identity and then go from there. Maybe she should just start plan B and if it takes too long or doesn't work, she'll just switch to plan A. She might just make a friend out of all this. Or, two friends to be more exact. Ace really wanted friends, but she would be the last to admit that.

Homeroom was probably the only class that she felt relaxed in. This might be due to the fact that the one person she can call a friend (even if he wasn't a very good one) was in that class. Clyde Donovan was a bit of a geek, but he wasn't very smart in the least. That was fine with Ace, because she isn't very smart either. Although, he's great with people whereas Ace is not. "Why weren't you online last night?"

"I had to babysit my sister and her friends, and then I went for a run. When I got home, my brother was watching the news an-"

"Wait, James was watching the news and _not_ online? Why was he home anyways, I thought he was always running around being a future me!"

"You're not going to be a 'player', Clyde. Damn, and he can be home and not be online."

"No, you cant. It's impossible. It's denying everything!" Clyde's voice rose with every word, it was like he was being a bit over dramatic in every way. He probably knew he was doing it too. Damn bitch. He sighed and looked away from her. His attention was grabbed by a girl sitting in the corner. "Isn't that the chick you have to work with in science?"

Ace looked over to where he was looking. "Oh, Lily? I thought you didn't hear me ranting about her."

"Wow, that hurt. But yeah, her."

"Yeah, why?"

He shrugged. "No reason."

"No, there's a reason."

"She's kinda cute."

"Wait, I thought you were pretty much in love with Be-mmph!" Clyde slapped his hand over her mouth before she could say anything else. He would _die_ if anyone knew that he liked her. It was funny, really. How he knew how she really was, how sweet, and smart, and amazing she was. But never could she handle romance very well even though she seems to be dating people by the dozen. She actually turned down most of the guys that liked her saying that "They wouldn't like her if they actually took the time to know her," or "You're lying to yourself." It was sad, really. He wished he could help her but he just knew he couldn't. Ace felt similarly, except she wasn't sure if the feelings she thought she had for Bebe were true. But they would never be anything to really go after. Besides, if she did she had to think about Clyde and how Bebe was probably as straight as a toothpick. No, not a broken toothpick you dirty cheater.

"This is not the time and place for that, Jonesy."

"Don't call me that."

"Then don't say that."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They both sat in silence for a few moments before Ace remembered her plan. "I think I know how to get money."

"Fuck bitches?"

"No. I'm going to either find out Mysterion's identity or blackmail him into letting me help him."

"Wow."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Is it a good idea!?"

"Yeah sure, but not really."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Could I care to what now?"

"Nothing."

"I can do that!" He grinned the same old stupid grin which pisses her off the more she happened to look at it. She really needed to figure out why she was friends with this guy exactly. Now, she knows that they met due to Ace cutting into one of the conversations he was having with Doug. They had been talking about portal, and well, it wasn't her fault that she felt the need to talk about it. They became friends, while Doug and her were just acquaintances that yell at each other over their headsets. Neither of them talked for the rest of that period, for they had run out of things to say. They weren't close enough to be able to say anything whenever they wanted to. Still, both of them had to be cautious around the other. The bell rang in mere minutes, and beckoned them to their elective class. Ace's was gym, and it was just her luck that Bebe happened to be in it instead of dance like most of the good looking, smart kids. That doesn't include Wendy though, she just stuck to band. Ace was starting to wonder why she didn't just sign up for band instead of allowing them to give her whatever elective they had pleased. Ace sighed, got up, and headed out the door to her next class.


End file.
